Wants and Needs
by By a Whim
Summary: Sora needed Riku, but hated him. All Riku wanted was for Sora to want him. What can he do to make Sora like him? SoraxRiku RoxasxAxel, others
1. Chapter 1

**Reputations**

**By: By a Whim**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters unless otherwise defined.**

**Warning: Rated T (Language and other stuff…)**

**Opening Notes: I am so sorry about Horizon. I just really decided I didn't like where it was going at all so I started this story. I hope you like it equally as well. This story is also Sora/Riku. (With additions of Axel/Roxas and maybe I might through something else in there like Zexion/Demyx, I'm not sure though) But not really at first. You will find out that they don't exactly get along at first. Well at least Sora doesn't get a long with Riku… Anyway enjoy! Oh, and I'm just going to start my stories with random songs by Brandy. I don't know why, just randomness. Anyway enjoy!**

**----**

**Chapter 1: Conceded Asshole**

_I wanna lose myself in love, (Yeah)_

_Let him have me completely. (Yeah)_

_If I give you all my trust,_

_Can I just let me go,_

_(Let me not be afraid!)_

_To let 'em find my way,_

'_Cause when you find someone,_

_That means so much to you,_

_Giving all you got,_

_Is easy to do._

_JUST FALL!_

_Fall By: Brandy_

"So after that step, you use the cosine function on your calculators to…" A woman with long brown hair that was twisted into braids was standing on a slightly raised platform in the front of a dull gray class room. _Did they add those just to make our necks hurt more? _Riku thought to himself quietly while he tuned out the lecture of trigonometry and swept his gaze over the room, for the first time in the year looking at who actually inhabited the classroom that he came to everyday to take a nap. There weren't that many people in the small school of Twilight Town High that were taking Trigonometry, for some reason they just didn't. At first he noticed a spot of pink in the room, and identified its owner as a guy named Marluxia. Next to him was odd looking black hair, or so he thought, which belonged to Pence. A bitter looking blonde sat next to him with some strands of hair that barely formed any form of bangs framed her face. Larxene. Riku had dated Larxene in 9th grade. What a bitch. She was the first one to make Riku realize he was gay and thank god for that. Some other not-worth-recognizing heads filled the class room. And two seats over sat two boys, both with similar hair, one having more of a blondish tint to it. Riku immediately though was captivated when the other boy, a brunette with hair that defied gravity, turned his head and deep, beautiful blue eyes met his. Riku with his usual ways, Riku was adored by all, which pretty much filled his head with hot air, just replied with a wink and a smirk. The brunette, what was his name? Sora. Sora turned his head, rolling his eyes to chat with his friend… who's name was Roxas.

Sora must have known who Riku was. Riku had got a bad reputation of being conceded and trying to get every guy he thought was cute in bed. That was not true. He didn't try, it just happened. But, pretty much anyone with any self-respect seemed to avoid the boy like the plague. It saddened Riku that the boy had turned his head for this very reason, automatically getting a sense of determination to prove him wrong. Riku ALWAYS had to be right usually, and was not going to let this boy treat him like he is a conceded asshole.

"And to conclude, just by using the interior angles, and the leg you can find the hypotenuse." The woman concluded her lecture and turned her attention to the students and started explaining what to do. "Class, for the first week of school I at least assign one group homework assignment, requiring that you work with someone that was not sitting next to you." Riku immediately thought to Sora, this would be how he would convince him otherwise of his reputation.

The students were already up scrambling to find a partner, Roxas most likely would have partnered up with Sora, but since the teacher declared that it was unacceptable since they sat near each other, he moved on to eventually become partners with Pence. Riku slowly crept up on Sora and placed an arm around Sora, restraining him from moving anywhere. Sora quickly squirmed to break free, but was too late as the woman started writing down the group names while announcing them to the class. "…last, Sora and Riku." She quickly scribbled down the said names. Sora shot around in Riku's grasp and quickly gave Sora a 'death glare'. Sora didn't realize though that Riku still hand his arm around his waist in a position that looked like what lovers would do, and Riku knew this. So he was flirting, that doesn't mean he still can't prove Sora wrong, does it? Either way Riku quickly spoke up.

"Sorry for the way I got us to be partners, but I had to do it to prove you wrong." Riku sounded sincere which made Sora soften up, but quickly questioned what he meant by that.

"Prove me wrong about what?" Sora's voice was a little higher than normal, but it affected Riku instantly, thoughts of how cute he was flowing through his head.

"I know what you think about me, and I don't want you to think that way about me." The bell rang through out his sentence, but still was loud enough for Sora to hear.

"That's a lie, you just want me in your pants." Roxas had walked up to the two, but was quickly yanked away by Sora pulling on his wrist out of the room. It had happened so fast that Riku blinked for a second registering how quickly they had left. Too bad Sora for that they had been partners for the assignment and Riku didn't want to fail it.

Riku left the room, heading for the cafeteria. Everyone in the small school had lunch at the same time, so Riku knew he would be able to find Sora somewhere among the eating teens. Which it didn't take long because he immediately saw a certain tongue that belonged to a red-headed friend in Roxas's mouth. _Ugh. Axel found someone he liked this year. _Riku quickly walked over unnoticed and scared axel, mid-makeout, my slinging and arm around Axel. Sora was sitting next to Roxas. "So Axel, who did you find now?" Sora had just noticed Riku's arrival be recognition of his voice.

"Just the sexiest boyfriend I have." Axel responded.

"And I better be the only one." Roxas said while nuzzling Axel. Sora had gotten up and walked over behind Riku and quickly snatched his wrist and led him out of the room. Earning a view puzzled looks from the other students.

The hallway was empty, except for a few teachers which were entering the teachers lounge and a few kids exited the bathrooms, heading from where the boys had came from.

"What do you want Riku, why were you there?" Sora shot out angrily, wow this kid really hated Riku.

"One, I wanted to meet my best-friend's boyfriend, and two, I need directions to your house so we can do our homework." Riku said a little irritated, but did all he did to make homework not sound perverted as Sora no doubt would have thought.

"Oh ok." Sora recited a short address for Riku, which he verified that he knew where that was.

"Sora." Riku said, waiting to continue what he was going to say.

"What?" Sora turned his head behind him, he had already started to leave the hall way for the cafeteria.

"Don't listen to reputations, what a person is really like may surprise you." Riku said looking right into Sora and walked past him, brushing shoulders and entered the cafeteria. Sora tripped when he started to walk again, confused. When Sora had entered he found Riku sitting next to Axel laughing. Wow he hated him, he was just trying to mess with him, right? Well he was not going to let down his guard around the boy.

Sora sat down, as far away as he could from Riku and just remained silent, dreading when Riku would appear at his house. No doubt he was going to try to molest him.

----

Riku's next periods past slowly as he had simply chemistry, and French next which ended the 5 period day. They had 2 periods in the morning, and 2 in the afternoon. The next day their schedule was completely different, with 4 new classes for that day, and then back to the original one. (This is how my high school is actually set up.)

When the final bell had rung Riku woke up from the daze he was in from French. He gathered his books slowly and trudged off into the crowded hallway, stopping at his locker to get his book bag, and traveled to the busses. He happened to notice a brunette that had hair exactly getting on another bus. Running into everyone, Riku quickly made off in the opposite direction he was heading to get onto Sora's bus. When he arrived, and climbed the steps to where students were sitting. In the back, Riku noticed Sora sitting by himself, with his own back pack sitting on his lap. Riku approached the brunette, and grasped the seat in front of him, swinging himself to sit next to Sora, almost landing in his lap.

"RIKU!" Sora jumped, caught off guard.

"Hey Sora. I figured if I rode home it would be easier then me heading over after I got home." Riku explained his presence.

"Whatever." The boy being spoken to dismissed Riku, rather rudely too.

"Aww, does Sora not want to see me?" Riku teased slightly.

"No. It's not that…" Sora's eyes widened. He didn't want to seem rude, even if he hate him.

"Then what is it."

"I hate you."

"Wow, rather blunt?"

"I guess…" Sora said simply.

"Well you don't hate me, you hate my reputation." Riku said, with an all-knowing tone which happened to piss Sora off.

"No. I just hate you." The bus had stopped, and Riku found himself once again being pulled by the brunette at the wrist. After being yanked down the steps and crashing into the metal, which was going to leave a bruise, he was being led down a sidewalk to a brick row house that had dark green shudders on the square, aligned windows.

Riku and Sora entered the house, Riku searching for Sora's parents while being pulled but found none. He quickly was once again yanked, this time up stairs and into a blue room, the same blue as Sora's eyes. But no where near as brilliant. Sora had finally let go of Riku's arm, where he had left a red mark where his nails were digging into Riku's skin.

Even though Sora hated Riku, he had to admit he was gorgeous. He had lengthy silver hair, that fell past his shoulders, that looked like anyone could get lost in it. His simile seemed to grace anyone who viewed it also. Riku had a strong build, he was not bulky of course. His body was extremely attractive, and anyone could tell you that.

Riku quickly moved over to sit down on Sora's bed, than reclining to laying down. "Nice room."

"Stop thinking about how you would want to spend your time in my room." Riku snapped with his usual tone.

"I wasn't thinking that at all Sora. Seriously lighten up."

"I know better to, why should I trust you anyway?" Sora continued, now looking at Riku with hate in his eyes.

"You have no reason to trust me." Riku replied, opening his books to get started on the homework…. What he didn't know though was that Sora wasn't paying attention in class either, resulting in what would be a long night.

----

"I hate TRIG!" Sora had been working on the same problem and was about to throw his books at the wall, as Riku just laughed from across the bed.

"I do too Sora."

"Don't agree with me." Sora snapped for about the 183rd time that night.

"Sora, are we still not over my reputation?"

"Like I said, it's not your reputation, I just hate you."

"Well then you're not getting any more help from me for the assignment." Riku knew that he was smarter than Sora, and knew at least how to come close to solving the problems assigned to them.

Sora softly pushed Riku, teasing him, he had seemed to loosen up even if it was just a little. "RIIIIKU" He was whining now. "I need you." _But I want you to want me. _Riku thought in his head.

Sora seemed to loosen up more and more as it got later. Riku forgot about going home and continued to struggle with the problems with Sora. When they finally finished their homework, the two crashed onto Sora's bed.

"Time to go home Riku." Sora stated drowsily, before Sora fell asleep right after Riku did.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that there isn't a lot of detail in this, but a play is ALL about the dialouge. That's why this is 99% Dialouge.

ACT I | scene II

[Lights rise on RIKU walking into a restaurant. Inside a blonde-haired boy which is sitting prominently away from the other people, named TIDUS, looks up and signals RIKU to sit with him]

[RIKU sits down next to him, eyes cast downward impassively, while TIDUS studies him carefully.]

TIDUS: Ahem?

RIKU: Yes?

TIDUS: Are you going to order.

RIKU: Sometime on Monday.

[TIDUS makes a gesture in frustration at he fact that the silver-haired boy isn't listening to him.]

TIDUS: What's wrong?

RIKU: Nothing's wrong.

TIDUS: Are you sure? Because Kairi told me….

[RIKU now looks at him, raising an eyebrow.]

That Selphie broke up with you.

RIKU: [frustrated slightly] Word travels fast huh? Was it not fifteen minutes ago.

TIDUS: [chuckles] Doesn't matter. Its not like you care, right?

RIKU: [pokes Tidus] Of course not.

TIDUS: Aha, at this rate you will always be lying to everyone.

RIKU: Anyone who matters to me knows.

TIDUS: Aw, I feel so loved!

[Tidus's teasing caused Riku to laugh some.]

RIKU: I know you d-

[Riku's head is turned to where the door to the restaurant door is opened and a bell sounds. Inside the doorway is a brown-haired boy, whose hair is very disheveled.]

SORA: RIKU!

RIKU: Sora? Why are you all wet.

SORA: Oh I decided to take a swim in a lake on my way over to eat dinner.

[A proud, almost somewhat mocking expression came over SORA's face as he spoke.]

RIKU: R-really?

SORA: No.

RIKU: Then why are you all wet?

SORA: Wow you're clueless, it has been raining for about the last half-hour.

MAN: ORDER 108!

SORA: Ah, that's me, sorry hafta go!

[SORA runs towards the man with a half skip in his step, thanks him for the food and waves good-bye to RIKU before leaving the restaurant. RIKU has a light, puzzled face as he turns from where he had been following SORA with his eyes and once again faces TIDUS who begins to laugh hysterically.]

RIKU: What's so funny?

TIDUS: You Riku, you.

RIKU: [curtly] Whatever.

[A waitress brings over their food as the both of them start eating. Meanwhile, a shaft of light comes down upon a red-head in the back ground named AXEL with his gaze pointed at another table across the room.]

[The lights on RIKU and TIDUS fade out while another shaft of light hits where AXEL is looking. The boy named ROXAS lifts his head and looks right at AXEL, shifts uneasily, and returns his gaze to a book he was reading.]

[The lights come back on RIKU and TIDUS after the slight foreshadowing of future events as the two get up and walk out of the restaurant. They walk into a store across the street, most likely casually to kill time. As the bell of the store rings, the restaurant's bell rings again almost in sync. AXEL is pulling ROXAS by his hand, after quickly placing a kiss there, and whispers in a soft, barely audible voice:]

AXEL: Selphie is absolutely evil isn't she.

[ROXAS nod's in agreement as he and his lover cross the street.]

* * *

Why is Selphie evil? Why are Roxas and Axel following Riku? Who knows????


End file.
